Popcorn et Soda
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Ryohei/Yamamoto - Je suis maladroit, et pas romantique. Je ne lui dit jamais 'Je t'aime', mais Takeshi le sait parce qu'il me sourit, qu'il cuisine toujours mes plats préférés et qu'il m'appelle 'Ryohei'.


Titre : Pop-corn et Soda

Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Paring : Ryohei/Yamamoto

Rating : T pour mini Lime

Warning : Rien de particulier pour une fois :D. Ryohei est peut-être un peu OOC mais en même temps, il est plus adulte, donc il y a un peu de moins de "à l'extrême !" que lorsqu'il était ado.

Disclaimers : Pas à moi !

Yo ! :D Je suis bluffée, **Tyu**, ma super Béta, m'a envoyé cet OS en moins de deux ! Alors voilà, je peux le publier ce soir et... Merci a elle pour son efficacité suprême ! (j'ai l'impression de vanter les mérites d'un truc de lessive, c'est bizarre xD). Plus sérieusement, je ne serais rien sans elle ! Donc voilà, encore un couple, euh, peu commun :D Mais le Ryohei/Yamamoto, sérieux, c'est super mignon comme paring ! Le must, c'est qu'il est pas prise de tête, que c'est choupi, et... JOCK LOVE, quoi ! Haha.

Allez, il est tard alors je me tais. Bonne lecture, all !

x

**Pop-corn et Soda**

x

Takeshi a cette façon étrange de m'appeler 'sempaï'. Enfin, pas étrange dans le sens : « Il ne devrait pas m'appeler comme ça, normalement. », parce que je suis vraiment son sempaï. Ce qui est étrange, c'est la manière dont il le prononce. C'est comme si… comme s'il disait quelque chose du genre : « Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, sempaï… »

…Hum. C'est embarrassant à l'extrême… Je ne devrais pas penser ça, pas vrai ? C'est indigne d'un sempaï, et pourtant… Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé, avant. Je veux dire, ça ne me faisait rien lorsque Takeshi m'appelait 'sempaï'. Je crois que tout a commencé dans ce parc.

J'étais en plein jogging quand je l'ai vu, allongé sous un arbre. Je ne sais plus s'il était en train de faire une sieste ou s'il méditait mais en tout cas, il avait les yeux fermés. Je crois qu'il faisait beau ce jour**-**là. Le ciel était tout bleu et le soleil tapait à l'extrême. Quand je me suis approché, Takeshi a levé sa main devant son visage pour protéger ses yeux, les doigts un peu écartés. C'est là que j'ai vu ses blessures.

-Oï, Yamamoto. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? »

J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. Ses plaies étaient encore ouvertes parce que du sang a aussitôt tâché mes bandages. Takeshi s'est mit à rire en se laissant faire.

-Trop de lancers. », a-t-il répondu. « Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Je me suis assis à côté de lui et j'ai posé le dos de sa main sur mon genou pour dénouer un de mes bandages. Je n'aimais avoir les mains à l'air. Je n'aime toujours pas ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Takeshi blessé comme ça, alors j'ai soigneusement bandé ses blessures. Il me regardait en silence. Ses yeux étaient jolis. C'était une couleur bizarre, je ne trouve toujours pas de mots pour la décrire. Ils avaient l'air un peu dorés, mais je crois que c'était à cause du soleil parce que j'arrivais aussi à voir son olive habituelle. J'avais toujours sa main dans les miennes, et il souriait lorsqu'il s'est mis à le dire.

-Merci, _sempaï_… »

Et là, mon cœur a fait un truc bizarre. Un genre de… « Boum ». Enfin, ça n'a pas fait de bruit, mais il a comme sauté ou quelque chose comme ça. Comme quand quelqu'un vous fait peur, sauf que vous ne sursautez pas, et que tout se passe à l'intérieur. En tout cas, je crois que j'ai rougi, parce que mes joues se sont mises à brûler tout d'un coup. Et il n'y avait que « _Takeshi _» dans ma tête, alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à répondre, plus bruyamment que d'habitude.

-Vraiment, c'est… c'est normal ! Entre sportifs, pas vrai ? »

Je crois que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Parce que je crois que j'ai pensé la même chose que maintenant, en me relisant. Quelque chose avec Takeshi, moi, ses vêtements de baseball débraillés et nos serviettes par terre.

Hum…

Il faut que je cache ce journal à l'extrême. Je ne voudrais pas que Kyoko-chan tombe dessus.

x

J'ai toujours aimé Takeshi. Pas dans ce sens-là. Enfin, pas au début. Je l'aimais bien parce que c'était la seule personne qui aimait le sport autant que moi, et le seul à être aussi passionné. La plupart des gens ne me comprennent pas. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant. Je veux dire, quand j'étais plus jeune… les autres me trouvaient bizarre, mais moi je les trouvais bizarres. Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

Takeshi, lui, il me comprenait. Et puis je respectais son talent d'athlète. Il s'entraîne toujours à l'extrême, il cherche toujours à s'améliorer et…

Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire.

Je me souviens du premier match de baseball qu'on est allé voir. Kyoko-chan avait gagné deux tickets pour la finale de Koshien. Je crois que c'est elle qui m'a dit d'emmener Takeshi. …Ou alors c'est moi qui ai pensé à Takeshi lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de Baseball ? Enfin, l'un ou l'autre, on y est allé ensemble. On s'est assis tout devant. Je ne me rappelle plus des numéros, mais Takeshi a gardé les tickets. Il les a accrochés sur son mur, avec d'autres photos. Il n'est pas sentimental, mais… c'était naturel, pour lui, de les garder comme ça. Takeshi est toujours naturel, même si parfois on ne dirait pas, comme cette fois où…

Oh, mais je parlais d'autre chose. Le match, c'est ça. Donc il faisait beau, encore une fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait toujours beau quand je suis avec Takeshi. Et on était tout devant. Il m'a dit quelque chose comme :

-Haha, c'est gentil de m'avoir emmené, sempaï. »

Sauf que cette fois, son 'sempaï' était normal. Peut-être parce qu'il ne me regardait pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur les joueurs. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était rien. J'étais content d'être ici, c'est toujours extrême d'assister à un match, peu importe le sport. L'adrénaline, la foule, la tension… c'est vraiment spécial. Le match venait à peine de commencer mais le niveau devait être bon, parce que Takeshi s'est levé pour s'accrocher au grillage.

-Oh ! », a-t-il fait. « Sempaï, tu as vu cette fastball ? »

-Aah. Ce joueur est extrême. »

Takeshi a éclaté de rire. Ses yeux pétillaient au soleil, et il continuait de sourire en regardant le match. Ses pupilles se dilataient brièvement lorsque l'Ace effectuait un lancer compliqué, et il respirait fort lorsqu'un coureur prenait une base de justesse. Comme s'il était sur le terrain lui aussi. Puis un des batteurs a fait un homerun, et tout le monde s'est mit à crier. J'ai sursauté, mon gobelet de coca est tombé par terre dans un 'splash' en éclaboussant le bas de mon pantalon.

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de dévisager Takeshi.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me mets parfois à le fixer sans m'en rendre compte. Takeshi le sait, parce que les rares fois où Octopussy dit quelque chose du genre : « Bordel, lawn head ! T'as fini de le mater ? », il me regarde avec un sourire. La plus part du temps, Octopussy ne dit rien, parce que selon lui, lorsque je regarde Takeshi, je suis enfin silencieux.

Moi, je suis sûr qu'il est jaloux.

Hana dit que lorsqu'on ressent de la jalousie, c'est qu'on est amoureux. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Takeshi n'est jamais jaloux en tout cas. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi populaire que lui. Tout le monde le connaissait au collège et au lycée, et même maintenant, les femmes le regardent. Je n'y fais jamais attention. Ça m'est égal, parce que je sais qu'elles ne peuvent pas l'avoir. Mais il y a des fois où je me sens bizarre lorsque Takeshi parle de quelqu'un d'autre. Bizarre dans un mauvais sens. Ce n'est pas comme quand mon cœur fait des bonds, ou quand j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, non, c'est bizarre dans le sens où je suis presque mal à l'aise et que je n'aime pas ça.

La première fois que j'ai ressenti ça, c'était chez Takeshi, dans sa chambre. Il était en train d'étudier alors que je regardais la télé.

-Sempaï… », a-t-il dit au bout d'un moment. « Je peux arrêter ? Je n'y arrive vraiment pas ! »

-Oï, oï, Takeshi. Ton père m'a dit de te faire travailler à l'extrême parce que je suis ton sempaï. »

-Oui mais je suis vraiment nul, haha. Et puis tu regardes la télé. »

L'école n'était pas vraiment notre point fort. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux études, et puis je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire. Mais Takeshi… Takeshi, si quelqu'un prend le temps de lui expliquer avec les bons mots, il est vraiment excellent. Je me rappelle avoir lu son texte, mais les mots n'avaient vraiment aucun sens pour moi.

-Je n'y comprends extrêmement rien. », ai-je dit.

Takeshi a répondu en riant.

-Hahaha, je suis sûr que Gokudera y arriverait. »

Le cerveau d'Octopussy a la taille d'une planète. Takeshi avait dit ça de façon innocente. Mais je me suis senti assez mal. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, à ce moment-là, mais ça me dérangeaitque Takeshi mentionne Octopussy comme ça. Je suis plutôt expressif alors, bien sûr, Takeshi a tout suite remarqué mon mal-être. Ce souvenir est un des rares à être encore vivace malgré toutes ces années. Je me rappelle son regard lorsqu'il a accroché le col de ma chemise avec son index pour me tirer vers lui. Je me rappelle son baiser, léger comme les ailes d'un papillon, et son sourire lorsqu'il a murmuré ensuite.

-Jaloux, sempaï ? »

C'était ce 'sempaï' là. Celui qui me fait rougir et qui me fait imaginer des choses indignes de tout bon sempaï. Mais à ce moment-là, ces choses, je les avais déjà faites avec lui. Alors je n'ai pas rougi, j'ai juste comprit que j'étais jaloux, que le lit était juste à côté, et que Takeshi me regardait d'un air un poil taquin. Et on s'est brusquement retrouvés sur le matelas. Je ne sais plus comment, peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais su en fait, mais je m'en fichais, parce que j'embrassais Takeshi lentement et profondément et qu'il avait cette étrange façon de prendre instinctivement le même rythme que moi.

Ce jour-là… c'était une des rares fois où j'ai eu envie de lui faire l'amour passionnément, mais langoureusement. D'habitude, c'était toujours de façon extrême, parce que je sais que Takeshi aime ça et que l'envie me prend souvent d'un coup. Comme quand je l'ai vu cuisiner avec un tablier, ou lorsqu'il m'a sourit après un match de baseball particulièrement difficile. Ou quand il venait de terminer son entrainement de kendo, encore dans son hakama. Ou alors, quand il arrosait les plantes de son jardin avec une casquette sur la tête et qu'il a dit « Ryohei » pour la première fois.

Donc. Là, je voulais le faire langoureusement. Peut-être parce qu'il pleuvait ce jour-là, et que le soleil était en train de se coucher. L'atmosphère était calme et tranquille, on pouvait même entendre les grillons par la fenêtre ouverte. Les jambes de Takeshi se sont nouées derrière moi pour me presser contre lui. J'ai frissonné en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres avant de reculer.

Takeshi a eu un léger rire, un peu plus rauque que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombres, et j'ai regardé la main bandée qui s'était enfouie dans ses cheveux. Son 'sempaï' m'est revenu en tête à ce moment-là, et je me suis un peu redressé, le temps de détacher mon bandage pour nouer les mains de Takeshi avec. En le regardant, ensuite, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être un peu trop, mais Takeshi a sourit.

-Un nouveau jeu, sempaï ? »

Je me demande s'il faisait exprès de m'appeler comme ça. S'il savait l'effet que ça me faisait. Peut-être que oui, Takeshi est plus observateur qu'il n'y paraît. Il y avait de l'amusement dans ses yeux, mais aussi cette lueur presque déterminée, celle qu'il avait toujours face à un challenge qu'il était prêt à relever.

-Extrême ? », ai-je demandé dans un murmure.

Je me suis de nouveau penché au-dessus de lui, près de ses mèches noires pour les renifler avant de descendre vers son cou.

-Hnn… Je ne peux pas savoir… tant que je n'ai pas essayé… »

Il n'a plus rien dit, après ça. Sa respiration était tremblante alors que ma main glissait sous son tee-shirt bleu. C'était étrange de pouvoir sentir sa peau contre ma paume. Etrange, mais agréable. Alors je faisais courir mes doigts partout, sur son torse et son estomac, pour m'habituer à cette drôle de sensation. Takeshi tirait sur les bandages mais je crois qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il a frémit, mais il frémissait toujours lorsque je chatouillais son cou avec ma langue.

J'allais commencer à le déshabiller mais quelque chose est arrivé. Je ne sais plus quoi…

x

Ah oui.

Je m'en rappelle, maintenant. La porte de sa chambre s'est brusquement ouverte, et puis le père de Takeshi s'est mit à rire avant de dire :

-Hahaha, Sasagawa-kun. Tu as dix secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi Takeshi est attaché, ou j'ai bien peur que tu finisses en sushi. »

J'ai sauté hors du lit en balbutiant une excuse. J'avais complètement oublié que ce moment était arrivé juste après ma première jalousie.

-Je suis extrêmement désolé, Yamamoto-san ! », ai-je dit en m'écrasant à ses pieds. « Je sais que j'ai trahit votre confiance, mais j'aime vraiment votre fils !! »

-Hahaha, repose ce couteau, papa… », a continué Takeshi.

J'ai raconté cette histoire à Octopussy pendant une fête entre deux Familles. Il m'a dit que c'était une chose horriblement stupide à avoir dit. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je trouve que j'ai bien réagit. En plus, c'était la vérité.

Après ça, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le dojo. Yamamoto-san était assis en face de moi et Takeshi, comme dans les vieux dramas de samouraïs que regarde Oto-san. En même temps, Yamamoto-san ressemble un peu à un samouraï, et Takeshi aussi. Ils sont extrêmement doués avec un sabre, pas vrai ? Et puis ils ont un dojo, et ils boivent du thé tous les jours.

-Je dois dire que c'est une surprise, haha. Sasagawa-kun, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend s'il arrive quelque chose à mon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? » Yamamoto-san a caressé Shigure Kintoki avant de continuer. « Je suppose que je dois vous parler de l'abeille et de la… l'autre abeille ? »

A côté de moi, Takeshi s'est mit à rire.

-Ça ira », a-t-il répondu. « Ce n'est pas première fois que… »

-Hahaha, pardon ? »

La main de Yamamoto-san s'est convulsivement refermée autour de Shigure Kintoki. L'ambiance est devenue électrique, d'un coup, comme lorsqu'on se retrouve face à un adversaire sur le ring. J'ai toujours aimé cette tension avant un combat, mais d'un autre côté, c'était le père de Takeshi en face de moi, alors je ne savais pas quoi faire. Heureusement, Takeshi a réagi aussitôt.

-C'était une blague, papa ! Une blague, hahaha ! »

Après, Yamamoto-san s'est mit à parler de saucisses et de beignets, de protection et de sushis, mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

x

Je ne sais plus trop quand, exactement, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Takeshi. Je crois que c'est arrivé d'un coup. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, BAM ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me le dire. Ce n'était pas comme notre première fois. Non, ça… C'est arrivé quand Takeshi était en dernière année à Namimori High. J'avais quitté Namimori l'année dernière, mais mon école était sur le même chemin, alors j'accompagnais Kyoko-chan. Alors que je m'entraînais en marchant, elle m'a brusquement dit quelque chose comme :

-Depuis quelques temps, lorsque tu te reposes, tu te mets souvent à sourire. Tu es vraiment amoureux de Yamamoto-kun, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, à l'époque. J'étais surpris que ma petite sœur**,** qui était, à mes yeux, encore une petite fille fragile que je devais protéger, me dise ça comme ça. Alors j'ai rougit avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire.

-Voyons voyons, Kyoko-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, hahaha ! »

Mais Kyoko-chan a sourit gentiment avant de répondre.

-Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies trouvé le grand amour, nii-san. »

Je me suis arrêté de marcher, plus écarlate que jamais. Je me demandais si Kyoko-chan avait raison, si Takeshi était vraiment ma moitié, l'amour véritable. Je pensais déjà beaucoup à lui, même lorsque je méditais avec mon maître. J'aimais l'embrasser, et je faisais parfois ces rêves troublants qui me rendaient aussi essoufflé qu'après un match.

Je me suis dit que Kyoko-chan avait raison. Que j'aimais Takeshi à l'extrême. Alors je suis partit comme une fusée en direction de Namimori. J'ai grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre, prit un virage serré dans un couloir, et violemment ouvert la porte de la classe avant de hurler.

-YAMAMOTO TAKESHI ! CE SOIR, JE TE FERAIS MIEN A L'EXTREME ! »

En y repensant, j'aurais pu formuler la chose autrement, et m'y prendre différemment. Mais alors que tous les autres me regardaient avec les yeux ronds, Takeshi s'est mit à rire.

-Hahaha, d'accord. », a-t-il répondu.

-QUOI ?! », a hurlé Octopussy. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?!! »

Sawada a lâché son bouquin, les filles se sont mises à couiner, mais je ne me rendais compte de rien. Je ne pensais qu'à Takeshi et à ce qui allait se passer le soir même. Je n'avais rien planifié du tout mais j'étais trop ahuri pour y penser. Je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de me défendre lorsqu'Hibari, qui passait par-là, m'a assommé avec son tonfa.

-Les intrus sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. », ai-je entendu avant de m'évanouir.

Au final, notre première fois s'est passée dans l'infirmerie. Takeshi était venu me rendre visite et le docteur était partit à la recherche de lycéennes blessées.

Je savais que j'aimais Takeshi, mais je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte. C'est difficile à expliquer. C'était comme… _naturel_. Je sortais avec lui, j'aimais l'embrasser, je pensais à lui, je rêvais de lui, je l'aimais. Point. Mais la réalisation, la vraie, n'est arrivée que plus tard.

Takeshi était en deuxième année. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir d'un coup alors qu'on jouait au baseball dans le parc, et Takeshi m'a emmené chez lui en courant. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans sa chambre, nous étions aussi trempés l'un que l'autre. Takeshi est parti chercher deux serviettes alors que j'enlevais ma chemise, assis au bord de son lit. Mes cheveux étaient collés à mon front et chatouillaient mes cils. Il s'est mit à rire en passant sa main entres mes mèches pour les redresser.

-Ils ont vraiment poussés, Ryohei. », a-t-il dit doucement.

Avant que je puisse répondre, il a posé sa serviette sur ma tête pour me sécher. Je ne voyais plus grand-chose à ce moment-là. Même si c'était la première fois que Takeshi faisait ça, le moment n'avait rien de… de trop tendre ou d'affectueux. C'était juste… naturel. Comme tout ce que fait Takeshi. Je suis mouillé, donc il me sèche.

Puis Takeshi s'est éloigné, a retourné la serviette, et a séché ses cheveux à lui avec le côté sec. Il était encore debout et regardait la pluie tomber contre la fenêtre, son tee-shirt trempé à ses pieds et son pantacourt encore mouillé sur lui. Et c'est là que c'est arrivé.

BAM. D'un coup, comme ça, comme un uppercut en pleine tête. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Takeshi. Amoureux à l'extrême.

Alors je lui ai sauté dessus. Je crois que je l'ai surpris, parce qu'il a poussé un petit 'oh !' alors qu'il basculait sur le matelas. Et sa serviette est tombée par terre, au milieu des autres vêtements.

x

Notre premier baiser… notre premier baiser, je ne sais plus trop comment il est arrivé. Je crois que c'était encore à Namimori High. Je parle de notre premier vrai baiser. Le French Kiss, comme les filles l'appellent. J'étais choqué d'apprendre que Kyoko-chan savait ce que c'était. Même maintenant, ça me choque. Si j'apprends le nom de celui qui a pervertit ses pensées, je lui mets la pâtée.

C'est vrai que je suis mal placé pour dire ça, moi qui ai eu des pensées déplacées à propos d'un kohai et qui en ai fait de certaines une réalité. Mais c'est mon devoir de protéger Kyoko-chan, pas vrai ?

Enfin. Notre premier french kiss, il me semble que c'était à Namimori High. Je ne sais plus par quel hasard nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la salle où sont rangés tous les équipements sportifs Takeshi et moi. Je crois que je cherchais quelque chose pour le club de boxe et qu'il récupérait les ballons pour son cours de sport. Enfin, il était là, et moi aussi. Et il portait sa tenue de sport, son short bleu marine et son tee-shirt blanc.

-Je crois qu'il y a d'anciens gants ici. », disait-il.

Ah oui, je cherchais des gants pour les nouvelles recrues. Takeshi a fouillé dans un casier alors que je regardais par-dessus son épaule. Je ne pensais pas être trop proche de lui, enfin pas plus que d'habitude, mais lorsqu'il s'est retourné pour me montrer les gants, son nez a effleuré le mien et on a reculé en même temps, surpris. Takeshi me regardait avec de grands yeux. Moi, je devais rougir. Mais son visage était encore proche du mien alors j'ai fermé mes paupières pour l'embrasser. D'abord un baiser bref, puis un autre au coin de ses lèvres. Puis j'ai à peine reculé pour observer sa réaction.

Takeshi avait les yeux à demi-clos. Je n'entendais plus que sa respiration. Elle était lente. Il était plus grand que les garçons de son âge, il faisait ma taille alors je n'avais pas besoin de me pencher. Et comme Takeshi ne m'avait pas repoussé, je l'ai pris par la taille pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois.

Le baiser était lent. Ce n'était pas parce que j'hésitais, mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. C'était assez bizarre de sentir sa langue, ça faisait un peu des chatouilles mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Takeshi devait le penser aussi parce que j'ai entendu les gants tomber dans un 'pouf' par terre, puis ses bras se sont noués derrière ma nuque.

J'avais un peu chaud. Surtout dans le ventre, et mes mains étaient moites contre son tee-shirt. Takeshi faisait des bruits bizarres, ou alors c'était moi. Tout était assez désordonné tout d'un coup, je crois que j'avais envie de plus, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais légèrement soulevé son haut lorsque mon petit doigt a touché sa peau. J'ai entendu un « hnnn », il faisait trop, trop chaud.

Je me demande comment j'ai pu m'arrêter.

x

Je me suis trompé.

J'ai du confondre avec un de mes rêves. Takeshi m'a dit que notre premier baiser s'est passé pendant notre troisième rendez-vous. Je l'ai invité à voir un vieux film d'arts martiaux. Le cinéma était tout petit, il y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle. Juste des types à lunettes je crois, éparpillés ça et là.

Je ne suis pas du genre à manger des pop-corns, c'est trop mauvais pour mon régime d'athlète. Mais Takeshi avait pris un cornet de pop-corns caramélisés en plus de la bouteille de soda, et l'entendre en grignoter toutes les trente secondes me donnait bizarrement envie.

Le héros était en plein milieu d'un combat, et je plongeais ma main dans le cornet pour la dixième fois quand elle a buté contre quelque chose. Je me suis figé, tout rouge, quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était sûrement les doigts de Takeshi. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus cliché que ça ? C'était le genre de truc qui n'arrivait que dans les dramas de Kyoko-chan et pourtant.

Alors je me suis tourné vers Takeshi qui me regardait, lui aussi. Il avait un petit sourire, les yeux brillants dans la lumière de l'écran géant. Ses doigts ont tressaillis contre les miens. Puis j'ai fermé les yeux pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Derrière, le héros du film faisait des cris du genre « wata, wata ! » en dégommant ses adversaires.

Je me suis éloigné un peu, mon front à légèrement buté contre celui de Takeshi. Je ne voyais plus que ses yeux à cette distance, mais il s'est mit à rire doucement et son souffle a chatouillé mes lèvres. Je crois que j'ai été pris d'une impulsion subite, parce que brusquement, je l'ai attrapé par les épaules pour l'embrasser à l'extrême, et ma langue s'est insinuée dans sa bouche alors qu'il continuait de sourire.

Le baiser était peut-être un peu trop énergique, parce que Takeshi a fait un bruit bizarre avec sa gorge, un genre de 'hmmm' un peu tremblant et rauque, mais il m'embrassait lui aussi avec la même intensité, au même rythme. Puis j'ai reculé dans un bruit mouillé. J'avais le souffle un peu court, mon cœur cognait fort, comme si je venais de faire le tour du parc à toute vitesse. Je l'ai regardé se lécher distraitement les lèvres, reprendre du pop-corn et se caler plus confortablement sur son siège pour regarder le film. Ensuite, fébrile, j'ai fouillé dans mes poches pour griffonner quelque chose sur le bloc-note que Takeshi m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire.

Je me souviens très vaguement de ce jour. Je ne me rappelle que d'un rire et d'une phrase :

-Comme ça, tu peux noter tout ce que tu ne dois pas oublier. »

Le bloc-notes est tout petit, avec un mini crayon intégré. Takeshi a collé un sticker de gants de boxe dessus. Il ne m'a jamais quitté depuis ce jour, et même maintenant, il est accroché au mur de la chambre au milieu des autres souvenirs.

x

Takeshi et moi, nous ne sommes pas du genre romantique. Je veux dire, les dîners aux chandelles, les poèmes et les fleurs, tout ça, nous n'en avons jamais fait. On partage parfois une glace en Italie, parce que Takeshi adore ça, et les rares fois où je n'oublie pas, je lui ramène une rose pour la Saint Valentin, mais c'est tout.

Parfois, au lit, il y a quelques moments de tendresse. J'aime renifler ses cheveux quand on prend notre temps ou embrasser sa joue. Notre premier baiser, celui sur la bouche, le numéro 1, il n'était ni tendre ni romantique.

Nous n'étions jamais vraiment sortis ensemble. Takeshi m'avait accompagné à un match de boxe. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, nous étions assez mal placés, mais Takeshi s'intéressait quand même au sport et me posait plein de questions en regardant le combat avec admiration. En le voyant comme ça, sous la lumière un peu tamisée de la grande salle, je me suis rendu compte que je l'appréciais plus qu'une connaissance, plus qu'un kohai et plus qu'un ami. Alors je lui ai demandé, en le raccompagnant plus tard, en hurlant comme je le faisais toujours quand j'étais jeune :

-Yamamoto Takeshi ! J'aimerai sortir avec toi à l'extrême ! »

Et Takeshi a cligné des yeux pendant un instant, surpris, avant de se mettre à rire.

-D'accord. », a-t-il répondu.

J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, trop surpris pour parler. Alors il a rit de nouveau et a gratté sa joue avec son index**, **l'air pensif.

-Hmm, je crois que tu dois m'embrasser, sempaï. »

Alors, écarlate, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, brièvement, en un smack, avant de reculer. Ce n'était pas romantique, mais j'étais dans les nuages jusque chez moi.

Je le prends rarement dans mes bras. Même la nuit. Je bouge beaucoup trop quand je dors, de toute façon. Une fois, je me suis même retrouvé de l'autre côté du lit. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour passer par-dessus Takeshi sans m'en rendre compte. Takeshi, lui, reste immobile la plus part du temps. Il est sur le dos, l'expression tranquille. Quand il a froid, il se roule en boule sur le côté mais reste dans son coin. Il ne se débat pas si, après l'avoir remarqué, je le serre contre moi pour le réchauffer.

Haru-chan dit que tous les couples ont besoin de tendresse et d'affection pour se montrer qu'ils s'aiment. Quand j'y pense, je sens que je _devrais_ me sentir mal. Parce que j'oublie parfois l'anniversaire de Takeshi, et que je ne l'enlace pas souvent. Je ne lui ai jamais dit 'Je t'aime' même si je le pense, enfin jamais directement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne lui ai jamais offert de cadeaux bien emballés avec un joli nœud papillon et je ne l'ai pas encore présenté à mes parents même après toutes ces années.

Mais au final, je me suis contenté de rire lorsqu'Haru-chan m'a dit ça, et j'ai tapoté sa tête comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Je sais que Takeshi est content et qu'il se sent bien même avec tout mes défauts, parce qu'il me regarde toujours en souriant, qu'il cuisine mes plats préférés et qu'il m'appelle 'Ryohei'.

Je m'excuse toujours le lendemain lorsque j'oublie de lui dire « Bon anniversaire ». Lorsque je vois des magasines sur le Baseball ou un nouveau gant plus performant, je les ramène toujours pour lui. Mes parents ont ce drôle de regard amusé lorsque je leur dit que je vais voir 'Takeshi'. Et je me rappelle de ce jour en Italie, où Sawada nous a emmenés au bord de la mer.

L'eau était tiède et il n'y avait presque personne sur la plage. Lambo et I-pin s'amusaient à faire des dessins sur le sable mouillé avec un bâton et leurs doigts. J'ai encore été pris d'une impulsion subite, je crois. Et puis je me croyais tout seul. Alors j'ai tracé un triangle avec mon pied, avec un long fil pour former ce drôle de cerf-volant. Je ne savais plus très bien quelle forme il avait mais c'était quelque chose de ce genre. Et puis j'ai marqué, lentement : « Takeshi et Ryo… »

Et là, j'ai entendu un rire, tout près de moi.

-Ryohei, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil comme ça. »

Je crois que j'ai sursauté. Je me suis empressé d'effacer le dessin avec mon pied et j'ai bafouillé :

-J-j-j-je testais la température de l'eau !! C'est idéal, Takeshi, vraiment idéal, hahaha ! »

Si Takeshi a vu ce que j'ai écrit, il n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de sourire, les yeux pétillants, avant de prendre ma main pour m'entra**î**ner près du parasol et m'a passé de la crème solaire dans le dos.

A côté, Octopussy pestait contre le soleil qui l'empêchait de lire, et Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan et Bianchi mangeaient les pâtisseries qu'elles avaient achetées avant de venir. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Je n'étais pas sûr, et je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs, mais j'avais l'impression que Takeshi écrivait quelque chose dans mon dos. Quelque chose comme : « Takeshi aime Ryohei ».

Peut-être que Takeshi a vraiment écrit ça. Ou peut-être que je me suis fait des idées. La plupart du temps, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense.

x

Octopussy nous regarde encore bizarrement, même après toutes ces années. Je crois qu'il se demande ce que me trouve Takeshi. J'avoue que je me pose la même question, parfois. Mais ces rares moments de doute ne dépassent jamais quelques secondes. Je n'ai qu'à le regarder et puis… je sais.

On ne forme peut-être pas le couple 'idéal', mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ça ne dérange pas Takeshi non plus, parce qu'à chaque fois que je rentre de mission, il est toujours là pour me sourire et me dire :

-Yo, Ryohei. »

Et ça me va.

-Ryohei ? »

Il sursauta. Le journal faillit lui tomber des mains mais il réussit à le rattraper à temps, seul un bout de papier s'écrasa au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Takeshi avec un rire amusé. « Le match va commencer. »

-Hum, j'arrive. »

Il avait complètement oublié. Ryohei regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner avant de refermer son vieux journal tout racorni. Kyoko-chan le lui avait offert des années auparavant mais il venait de le retrouver, caché au fond de son tiroir à chaussettes.

-Extrêmement bien caché. », marmonna Ryohei pour lui-même.

Il se pencha pour ramasser le bout de papier un peu froissé.

-Pop-corn et Soda. », lût-il à voix haute.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus, puis rouvrit son journal dans les premières pages. D'autres petits mots étaient collés là, ceux qu'il avait écrit dans son vieux bloc-notes et avait choisi de garder. Il coinça le bout de papier entre « Mariage de Kyoko-chan » et « Embrasser Takeshi », puis posa le journal sur son bureau.

.

**END**


End file.
